Scienceburg Labs/Episodes/Episode 31: Black Lights
Black Lights is the 6th episode in the 2nd season of The Complien Show . Script IT'S THE COMPLIENS SHOW! Starring... you know... Australian Narrator: Today in Scienceburg, things seem to be getting a bit dark... Prof. Wright: Shees! It's dark in here! Mr. Rhezo: I know... did you pay the electric bill? Wright: Certainly! All the technology here is important! Rhezo: hmm... News Man: *comes in* BREAKING NEWS! All power sources have been blown away! Wright: Wait, I though there was no power! News Man: Yeah, I'm visiting every house in Scienceburg to spread the news. NEWSMAN AWAY! Rhezo: Wanna watch some TV on my crank-operated TV? Wright: Sure! *Dr. Larryson enters* Rhezo: ...don't ask why MLP is on. *Dr. Larryson leaves* Wright: Don't worry, I don't mind. Rhezo: ok... Wright: Is this the one with Discord? Rhezo: Dangit, it's part 2. Wright: At least I got to see him drink choco-milk. Rhezo: My arm's getting tired... Wright: Yeah... what else to do? Rhezo: Scrabble? Wright: Oh, okay... Rhezo: :D LATER... Wright: I'mma use my T. Rhezo: That's not how you play... Wright: Oh, well I never played! Rhezo: Well I'm sorry! Wright: This is getting boring. LET'S RESTORE POWER =D Rhezo: But how? Wright: Replacing the power source on each house of course! Rhezo: Won't that be a little... time-consuming? Wright: What do we have to do with our time. Now just a sec... LATER... Wright: Ready! Charged up all these solar panels with our radioactive substance! Rhezo: Okay... but shouldn't we wear suits just in case? Wright: Okay! Rhezo: READY! Wright: Time to get moving! Rhezo: I just realized something. Wright: Wut Rhezo: How do you have solar panels with no solar energy? Wright: I said this, I charge them with a radioacive substance! See? Rhezo: Oh, right. But why do these blackouts usually happen at night? Wright: I dunno about that part. I thought the skies were dark from a storm. LATER AGAIN... Wright: That was easy. Wait... THERE ARE ONLY 4 BUILDINGS! Rhezo: uh Wright: There has to be over 100! Maybe more! Rhezo: Well that just makes our job easier. Wright: How? Rhezo: Less houses to worry about. Wright: Huh. Let's get started! Rhezo: YAY! Wright: Let's set up our lights around here! Rhezo: Groovy! Wait... Wright: What? Rhezo: Did you set up the lights on our lab? Wright: ... OH CRAP. Rhezo: Just felt like pointing that out. LATER ONCE MORE... Rhezo: Alright, I set up the panels. Wright: Wait, it's 5:00 AM, and we haven't powered half the city. What's the chance that out of nowhere, the sun will ri- *sun rises* Rhezo: Okay... but what if night falls again? Wright: Then we set up more panels during the day! *sees City Light Switch* ... Rhezo: Shall I turn the power on? Wright: Alright. Rhezo: LET THERE BE LIGHT! *Turns on CLS, all the lights in Scienceburg come on* I always wanted to say that. Wright: So that's it? That's ALL we needed? Rhezo: I guess... Wright: Well... THAt was worth 5 hours of installing solar panels... *grumble*... Rhezo: You know... I wonder why we have this here in the first place... THE END! Category:Compliens Category:The Complien Show